The Misadventures of Jacob and Felix
by A Freak16
Summary: Jacob and Felix... together


***I apologize in advance if this is horrible***

Jacob And Felix

Jacob had only wanted to watch When Pigs Fly perform on YouTube. He hadn't expected it to end with a visit from Volturi. He hadn't expected them to decide to move into forks. And he most certainly didn't expect to become their new guard dog. All he wanted was to cheer for his favorite band as much as he could on YouTube. But that's life for y'all. Always throwing something unusual at you when you least expect it. But what no one knew was that fate had a few more surprises in store for them

Jacob awoke to the sounds of someone screaming. It was a gut-wrenching sound that had him jumping out of bed and running to the source of the noise. What greeted him when he arrived would forever be burned into his memory. The Volturi had humans tied to various surfaces as they sucked them dry of their life force. Jacob stood frozen in the doorway for he had only just walked into the room. As if planned, the entire Volturi guard turned and looked at Jacob. Felix smiled. While watching Jacob, he slowly bent down and bit the neck of the woman at his feet. With a pained filled scream the woman succumbed to death. Jacob felt his chest close and breathing became harder. His vision became blurry as darkness started to invade. The last memory Jacob had was of Felix's smile as blood dripped down his chin. Then Felix appeared to him in a dim-lit dream, saying how he was going to kill Jacob if he ever told anyone the truth. Jacob quickly awoke, finding himself in his bedroom, sweating as he tried to recall the details of what had just happened. He also wondered where his laptop was, for Jacob had wanted to see his favorite band on YouTube. _Thank god that was just a bad dream, _Jacob thought as he opened his door to go down to the kitchen. He was hungry. As soon as Jacob opened the door, he saw Felix waiting there, in a hallway that had no resemblance to the real hallway in his house. Jacob quickly closed the door made of mahogany, and jumped on his pink racecar bed. Jacob closed his eyes and thought,"_If I can't see him, he can't see me"_. Felix flung open the door and went on top of Jacob, messing up the crisp, lavender covers. He then started passionately kissing Jacob, whispering how Jacob was going to make the best guard dog. The kisses were fierce and electric, and Jacob secretly loved it. Jacob knew he needed to get away so he threw Felix across the room, making Felix crash into the pink and fuchsia wall, destroying the shelves and shelves of stuffed unicorns Jacob collected. "What the hell?" Felix yelled at Jacob as he ran over the unicorn covered carpet to punch Jacob. "You were going to take advantage of me!" Jacob screamed back, being so loud that his pink and purple vases crashed to the ground, spilling the red roses that were once in the vases. Jacob transformed into a wolf, ripping his black shirt and his skinny black jeans with chains. Jacob now was a vicious, grey wolf, with anger in his sparkly yellow eyes. He lunged towards Felix, screaming how he was going to kill Felix. Jacob clawed at Felix's throat, but Felix pulled out a syringe filled with a mysterious red liquid. Felix jabbed the syringe into Jacob, and squeezed the liquid into Jacob. Jacob twitched, his eyes dying down and growing cold. Just as Jacob passed out, he whispered to Felix, "I hate you". Felix smiled as Jacob slowly turned back into a human.

Jacob awoke in his room, upset that Felix got him twice. Jacob sat up, and looked at the pony poster across the wall from him. Jacob noticed the wall that Felix had crashed into was still broken, probably beyond repair. Deciding that it would be smarter to stay in his bed, he tried to fall back asleep. Felix then entered Jacob's room, wearing his usual dark trench coat with his hair spiked. Jacob then was upset with himself for not remembering that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Felix smiled, very happy that Jacob wasn't wearing any clothes. "How did you know I was awake, you ass!" Jacob asked angrily. Felix then pointed to the small black camera in the top left corner of the room. Jacob cursed himself inside his head for not noticing the camera. Felix then ripped open his trench coat, revealing nothing but his black boxers. "Really?" Jacob asked. Felix then just smiled and went on top of Jacob and started kissing him. Jacob knew he couldn't resist any longer, no matter how hard he tried. So Jacob kissed back, revealing a side of him that no one else knew, not even Bella. Jacob was gay. Jacob couldn't stand being on the bottom, so he started to try to fight to the top. Felix grabbed Jacob tightly around the waist, holding him in place. Felix whispered into Jacob's ear, "I'm always on top, hun." They continued kissing as Jacob tried to get on top. All sweaty, Felix stood up and rolled Jacob over, so Jacob was on his stomach. "W-Why?" Jacob asked, as Felix slowly took off his cotton black boxers to reveal his long erected cock, very similar to Jacob's own. While doing this, he was holding Jacob down on the soft bed with one hand. "N-No…" Jacob tried to protest as Felix slowly and gently slid his cock into a soft Jacob. Jacob winced because he had never done this before, then moaned, surprised at how good it felt and how perfect Felix was. _Wow I need to work out more so I don't run into this problem again,_ Jacob thought as he tried to turn and look at a smiling Felix. When Felix was done, he pulled his cock out of Jacob and started massaging Jacob's slightly muscular back while whispering to Jacob how good Jacob was. Felix then pulled up his boxers, his red gleaming eyes fixated on Jacob as Jacob sat up on the now ruffled and soiled covers. Felix kissed Jacob, washing whatever confusion Jacob had away. Felix ran his hand through Jacob's short black hair while Jacob wrapped his arms around Felix, never wanting this to end. After a long ten minutes of fierce and intense kissing, Felix let go of Jacob and tucked Jacob back into bed. Felix then walked out of the girly room, leaving Jacob to wonder where Felix went and if Felix was creepy enough to watch him while he slept.

Jacob awoke in what appeared to be a prison cell. _Seriously? _ thought Jacob as he looked around. He spotted a small black camera exactly like the one in his fake room. Jacob looked down to see he was wearing a plain cotton black t-shirt with loose black jeans. He was wearing no shoes. Then the Volturi walked in. All glared. Felix and Alec were with them, to guard them if Jacob was going to attack them. After all, they were members of the Volturi guard. All were dressed in black trench coats with hard core looking black boots. Aro, who was one of the leaders, spoke first. "Hello Jacob. It appears as though you have slept well." Aro snickered while Jacob glared, then continued on. "It appears as though one of our guards have been killed. Demetri was tragically killed because he thought it would be fun to become a vegetarian. We do hate vegetarians." "You didn't have to kill him," Jacob said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Yes. We didn't have to kill him. But we wanted to, and the Volturi always gets what they want," Aro replied, sounding satisfied with what he had done. "So. You brought me here to show me how you kill humans and to tell me that. Thanks. Thanks a lot," Jacob said back, sounding annoyed at how his life was interrupted for this. "Not nessecarly. You know we drink human blood. We are sorry you had to witness the killings of the humans, but it needed to be done." Aro stated, pausing to look at Felix, then Jacob. "Oh and we are moving into Forks to help your relationship with Felix! And you are going to move in with us! Isn't that great?" Jacob, who was looking at them with hate filled eyes, turned away and started sobbing. The Volturi assumed Jacob was crying tears of joy and smiled, happy because they thought they brought two loved ones together. After all, Felix has had a crush on Jacob ever since he started watching Jacob sleep, which was over a year ago. Thank god Jacob didn't know this. "But I still don't get why I'm here," Jacob said, clearly confused at why they were telling this to him now rather than before and why they couldn't just be more nicer. "Oh yea! You are going to be a Volturi guard! That's why we told you that Demetri died. You are going to take his place." Aro happily exclaimed. Jacob's sobs turned into crying, and Jacob continued to cry even after the Volturi left and locked the cold, mostly dark, concrete room Jacob was in.


End file.
